


Self-saving

by Actor_Rowe



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actor_Rowe/pseuds/Actor_Rowe
Summary: 老雷上老雷的故事。





	Self-saving

**Author's Note:**

> 想搞老雷，但又没嗑上cp，那就用老雷搞老雷吧。  
>   
> Warning: 水仙, PWP, Hurt/Comfort, 抑郁, 人格分裂, 自残倾向, 具象化的自我拯救  
>   
> *我自己勾引自己  
> *是长发妞和丸子妞的对决  
> *搞他头发  
> *Resende×Nuno

-

 

人要怎么亲眼看见自己闭眼的样子？

 

-

“这是怎么了？”化妆师在帮他化妆，靠得很近，他已经拉高了衣领，但锁骨下那条深红的痕迹还是被看到了。

Nuno身上的伤痕通常都隐藏得很好，他是个演员，不能因为自己的事而影响舞台形象，所以这样的情况只是偶尔出现。

“只是……不小心刮到。”他回答。

“是吗？在那个位置？”化妆师点了点手指，示意他闭上眼睛，“不愧是总在舞台上跑来跑去像只松鼠的你，”然后才下笔，“就是太瘦了。”

他嘴角微微笑了一下，没有说话，睫毛在眼线笔的刺激下轻轻抖动。

 

Nuno对Resende的出现没有过分惊讶，或者说身体里残存的力气只足够让他躺在那，对一切出现的情况表现为无动于衷。那时候的他已经一段时间没有办法正常进食了。

一开始还可以忍着反胃往食道吞咽，再之后关于进食的生理记忆只剩下了呕吐。每一次，他都感觉到那些心知无法拥有的东西带着烈火侵蚀他的生命，嫉妒在腹腔里翻涌，和生存的本能执意抵抗，双手总是紧握用力，抵抗想将自己撕裂开来的力量。

在这具瘦弱躯壳里的时刻对垒是如此精彩。

在朦胧中他知道自己被喂了很多水，知道被灌下了一些味道奇怪的东西，以及终于吃下不知第几次从医院带回的药。他还记得另一张自己的脸带着另一个和自己一样的身躯，抱起了他，环住，紧拥，发丝落到脸颊撩得他只懂得眯上眼睛，除此以外别的什么都没有印象，直到他终于有力气醒来。记忆从那时候算起，最初的样子便是另一个和他一模一样的人，背对着他躺在了床沿另一侧。

他走过去，借着照进房间的阳光看着那个人。

那是他第一次知道睡觉的自己是什么样子。

 

“所以你觉得你的……”坐在对面沙发的医生是个很温柔的女人，“痛苦，”她没有看向他的眼睛，“是他导致的吗？”

Nuno并不擅长于说谎，谎言是虚假的，一个谎言的背后需要无数的谎言补上无尽的漏洞，而有些谎言的漏洞从一开始就注定是不可能被堵上的，比如你无法对自己说谎，它宛如黑洞，只会吞噬所有光芒。而事实是圣洁的，即使再锋利，刺出鲜血，只需要等待一个麻木的过程，便就好了。

所以他当然能够回答那个问题。

“不啊，怎么会。”

这是事实。

他的世界里没有谎言。

 

Nuno被Resende束缚在被芯之上，他双手被擒在后背，发出的吃力喘息在安静的房中清晰可闻。Resende刚刚把他的脑袋压进了蓬软的枕头中，他可以感觉到Nuno因为缺氧而不自主地挣扎，然后他一手用力扯起他的发辫，Nuno发出了吃痛的轻呼，仰起头想要甩开那只用力的手，但无济于事。Resende再次按着他的头让他趴了回去，但这次他让Nuno侧过了脸，散落的几缕发丝在他眼角处被汗水黏着，Resende观察着他每一个表情，Nuno却只能透过余光猜测他的下一个动作。

他们是相像的。从眉峰，鬓角，到眸中常带的不知何处而来的笑意，都来自于同一片树叶。

Resende从不说话，他下命令，他不说话。他会微笑，他会发狂，他不会说话。

他突然向Nuno急促喘气而微张的唇瓣进攻，他粗暴地占领他唇齿间的领域，掠夺他本已稀薄的空气，由始至终没有松开被紧抓的Nuno的头发。

Nuno渐渐不再躁动，他一切反抗的力气被缠绕在了勾人的深吻中，Resende早已松开他被扣住的双手，他没有束起长发，让其像蛇蝎般散落在被褥之上，在Nuno眼前撩动。Nuno趴在床被之上，手指握住被褥，仿佛以此借力压抑逐渐升腾的不安，却又松懈，让Resende的发丝混在其中，让那些奇怪的冲动随血管溜进心脏。

Resende没有让他终于习惯下来的自如表现得逞多久，他突然粗暴地将两具早已在唾涎交缠中升温的身体推开，Nuno被用力地砸向了床铺，因为毫无防备而发出一声细小的闷哼，随即又被钳制他的人用力反转过来，嵌进了绒被间，猛烈的吻又悉数落下。

Resende的攻击愈发深入，Nuno无法自制地将指尖插入他的发根，他的手指从发根落到脖颈，从锁骨抚上因为太过靠近而厮磨的胡须，分明的指节在两张一模一样的脸之间缓缓游移。

他们是不同的，那些从绝望里生出的渴望，那些希望中淬炼的无望，犹如天和地的巨缝，蔓延到黑暗和光明深处将他们撕裂开来。

房间是明亮的，刷到雪白的墙反射着照进来的阳光让他们可以清楚看到对方的表情，在唇齿相交的混乱之间，Resende同样修长的手早已转移阵地，谋划着更进一步的攻城略地。他带着温度的手掌步步南下，身下的人突然腰身紧绷，本就是运动好手的他腰线平滑，此刻更是紧致十分。不过恍惚间，Nuno下身的纽扣已被解开，那不安生的探路者又向布料下的禁地摸索着，Nuno的双手已停滞在Resende的背脊，不知如何回击，只是随意摆放于此，侃侃应付汹汹吻势已是心有余而力不足。

Redende却丝毫没有减弱他的步伐，他开始抚动Nuno的阴茎，灵活的手指挑逗着这个在原始需求前脆弱不堪的器官。硬挺的器官被炙热手掌包裹，他时而挑衅般略过早已着渗出汁液沾湿布料的铃口，又在那敏感的缝隙处流连，惹得Nuno开始有意将唇瓣从气息交换处剥离，企图用手掌抵上前去，阻止即将发出的难耐呜咽。Resende将计就计，将关注从Nuno性感的嘴唇移开，逐寸向下侵占，直到将Nuno的阴茎紧紧含住，他狡猾地轻吸一口，开始慢慢用舌头宠幸每一个敏感点。

“哈……”

Nuno开始发出愈加暧昧的喘息，衣服包裹下的腰肢近乎僵硬地挺起，反弓起的背撑出一个弧，Resende却仍然对此不太满意，他拿过早已备在一旁的润滑液，用手指沾上便迫不及待往Nuno后方探去，紧窒的穴口在手指的探秘下开始柔软乖巧，Resende一步一步地向Nuno宣战，灵活的手指在穴内翻涌起一丝又一丝的情欲，交织击打在Nuno的每一个神经上，然而在双重刺激下，Nuno却依然倔强地毫不妥协。

Resende加快了手部动作探寻的频率，Nuno只能尽力大口呼吸，往咽喉灌气放松声带，用尽全力将自己从让人发耻的姿态扯离，这是他擅长的发声控制，那是导师都曾夸赞的他的基本功。

Resende另一手却又往Nuno的脖子游走而去。Nuno在愈来愈密集的刺激下早已濒临失控边缘，在即将破功之时，一只手却掐住了他的喉咙，他本只是自我压抑而不能发声，而今却被压迫着宛如断弦一般猝然失声，连呼吸都被勒令停止，他睁开了双眼，惊恐地看着Resende。

Resende只是和他一样，眸中带着同一片树叶不知何处而来的笑意，看同样的眼里映着同样的自己。

Nuno的手从Resende的背脊急促移到了胸前，企图推开这个陌生又熟悉的怪物，求生本能让他近乎哀求地渴望从他手下挣脱，却徒劳无果，直到耳根涨红仍不能呼吸到一口氧气。

像是只经过了几秒，又像是久如梦醒，Nuno觉得眼前所见的景象已经开始变得朦胧，Resende才终于松开了手。他从被褥中被拖起，抓紧了衣襟，连串的咳嗽从胸腔爆发，有透明的液体顺着震颤的睫毛滴落，落到了床单上。没有等到喘息的平复，他再次被控制了双手，Resende将他的手腕举过他的头顶，重心的前倾让Nuno被动调整自己的姿势跪在Resende身前，他躬身在前，脚掌勉强勾住被褥，只能依靠Resende抓紧的手作为支撑。

Nuno喘息未定，仍在缺氧的后遗症中咳嗽不停，Resende却突然锢住他的嘴，以食指探入，撑开了Nuno的口。也不知什么时候解开了他下身的束缚，挺身将阴茎往他温热的口腔送去。

Nuno被一下顶到喉咙深处，喉腔本就因前一轮蹂躏而痛苦发痒，加上突然的呕吐反射让他发出难受的粗砺哑音，他的背脊因呼吸困难而艰难起伏，整个人都不自觉地抖动，眼角涌出的泪水模糊了视线，他用力扣着自己的胸口，瘦削的手指因为紧绷而骨节分明，他甚至因为右手的过分用力而被自己的指甲抓伤了左胸的皮肤。但他没有因此而做出反应，在继续发生的动作中缓缓抬头，盯着动作施行者的眼睛。Nuno像是被勾起了什么记忆，没有任何的反抗，明明辛苦的程度应以倍算，却甚至没有方才那般挣扎的丝毫。

Nuno只是看着对方的眼睛，他看着那里面的自己，那双眼里的笑意，如此相像。

然后他仿佛嘴角也勾勒出了笑意，尽管口中含着的东西让他情绪的表达失了形，他只是看着那张高高在上的脸，继续着吞吐的动作。Resende没有再横冲直撞，却也忍不住用手扶住Nuno的后脑摆动，不断积蓄的快意让他微仰起了头，呼吸渐渐厚重。但这还不够，远远不够。他低下头，将奋力工作的人的脑袋推开，抽离远不达欢愉的性器。他将Nuno推往床铺最里处，让他抵在床头，以便能更好借力承受他的一切。

Nuno的头发早已乱成一团，Resende迫不及待地打开他的双腿，抬起他的臀，然后挺腰插进Nuno紧窒的穴口。Nuno在那一瞬张大了嘴，脸转向一旁，嘶哑的喉音藏在了散落耳鬓的几缕发间，他拉扯着自己的头发，直至疼痛降临，迫使自己转移注意。他仍不愿意将真正赤裸的真实的他在这场交锋中透露分毫，他的神经如同他的手指一样紧绷用力，直到体内那个微妙的点被直接触碰，顷刻分崩离析。

Resende用自己的坚挺猛烈地撞击着Nuno的敏感处，一次又一次，执着地将Nuno抵抗的力量卸下。Nuno已经无力支撑自己，他双臂勾着Resende的背脊，分在两旁的腿开始渐渐在入侵者的腰间盘踞。此时的房间充满了淫秽的声音，粘稠的液剂在肉体交叠之处发出黏腻暧昧的声响，Resende低沉粗重的呼吸打在自己的发丝间，撩得Nuno汗毛束起，而Nuno，早已解锁开了他美好嗓音的束缚，以勾人的频率，发出蛊惑人心的高喊。

那个在舞台上高音穿透全场的歌手，那个能自如演绎无数神情的演员，在这里只能因为屈服愉悦的本能而无法控制地露出在欲望中沉沦的醉态，细微的呻吟在喉咙逃逸而出，神情在微阖的眼皮下迷离远方。

Resende再次接近他的脸，将舌头卷入不断发出呻吟的另一人的口中，尽情吮吸，Nuno的叫喊声让他沉沦在此刻的无尽欢愉，他不知餍足。Nuno也在索求着，他呼吸的机能仿佛依旧被扼制，迫使他不断寻找那个发泄的出口。Nuno因为放声叫喊的嗓音已经开始沙哑，杂夹着大量的气声，快感在不断积累，他却似乎怎么也无法到达那个边缘。Nuno的头发早已散开，他抚上了自己的头发，抓扯着它们，用力且沮丧。

Resende像是感觉到了什么，离开了缠绵的深吻，放缓了抽送的动作。他将目光移到他的胸前，舔上了他的乳头，用舌头打圈逗弄着顶端，又不断在胸口的皮肤游移，捉摸不定。他又突然在某一瞬抬头，而将手按在了他的胸口，手指轻轻抚摸Nuno刚刚抓出的血痕，在那旁边还有着深浅斑驳的痕迹。Resende弯起手指，竟顺着那几道新的印记用力划下，本来已经凝成血线的伤口再次绽开，甚至渗出了滴滴血珠，他的指尖沾染上了鲜艳的红。

Nuno因突然的痛楚而皱起了眉头，他闭上了眼，刺激出的泪水从眼角溢出，在耳旁滑落，然后他又感觉到，那个人的舌头舔在了他的伤口之上，仿佛试图让撕裂的痛苦减轻，却同时又矛盾地用手指尖端的指甲将它们拉扯加深。Nuno伸手用力抓住了对方的手臂，指甲扣入皮肤，仿佛是想对给他制造痛苦的人的报复，却更像是在压抑什么，他呜咽出声，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇。

Resende放开了原本流连在血红之中的手，他沾血的指腹落在了Nuno的脸颊，用鲜红抹去了那些透明未干的痕迹。他恢复了原本在Nuno体内抽送的频率，并且仿佛不知疲惫般不断加快，Nuno大力地抓紧了他的背脊，头不自觉后仰，喉结在喘息中起伏，Resende在他耳际喷出的燥热气息盖过了他能听见的所有声音。

两具身躯贴近着彼此，Nuno的性器在小腹处被紧实的肌肤不断摩擦，一切都是随时将要爆发的样子。他随着Resende抽送的节奏缩紧自己的后穴，不断地发出无法自控的呻吟，他失去了在舞台时能随时掌握音调的自如，沉沦在毫无韵律的极端快感中，他在欢愉的顶峰里射了出来，他的嘴巴微张，喉咙却已无法发出声音，在Resende深入的抽送中享受着高潮的余韵。

Resende不断冲刺着，目光没有离开过Nuno的眼睛，他像条着了迷的蛇，盯着猎物绝不移开，直到把对方吞噬，于是那一瞬来临时，他咬上了Nuno的脖子。只有这样的结果他才会满意——Nuno的后穴里有他的痕迹，Nuno的脖子上也有他刻下的印记。

 

Nuno的世界里没有谎言。  
他从不伤害自己。  
这是事实。

 

Nuno Resende后来有一次看到了以前在剧组化妆的照片，他不记得是谁拍下的，照片里的他闭上了双眼，像他见到过的那个样子。

 

 

 

End.

 

 


End file.
